


Don't Look in the Closet

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Syo overreacts, according to Syo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Syo makes the mistake of opening Natsuki's closet.





	Don't Look in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Closets can only handle so much, you know?
> 
> Made on 01/22/2019.

There was always a variety of noises that could be heard around Shining Agency. Syo had heard most everything at least once. There was, of course, musical sounds from instruments and voices. But he had also heard his fair share of disagreements, yelling, and crying through the walls. There were even some noises Syo didn’t want to think too much about cause they sure weren’t anything of the above.

But the walls never creaked. Never creaked nor groaned nor sighed. The agency was solid right down to its foundation and supposedly soundproofed to hell.

(Syo disagrees with that, he can’t look at some members of STARISH in the eye after certain nights.)

So when he heard a noise coming from the closet, Syo could only stare at the closed doors. It was definitely a creaking noise. Practically unheard of. 

It was coming from Natsuki’s closet.

Natsuki was currently away for a day for a photoshoot. Meaning Syo was alone.

There was no way that Syo was going to open it to see what it was. Sure, his curiosity was slightly peaked but he wanted to respect his roommate’s privacy. There was also a good chance that it was a ghost and there was no way that Syo was ready to deal with that. He would need some salt and the number of a good exorcist on speed dial.

He exited the room and put it out of his mind.

 

The next time it happened, just later that day, the noise was loud enough to hear through his headphones.

Syo was alone, once again, just like before. And, just like before, once again, the noise sounded. 

It was so out of place in the background of the music he was listening to.

It was still muffled by the closet doors but it made the hair on Syo’s arms stand. The idol had forgotten to ask Natsuki about the contents of his closet, what with it not being his business and all. 

Maybe it won’t sound again. Syo reasoned with himself, slid his headphones back on, and went back to work.

 

When it woke up him in the middle of the night that was it.

That dull clang. Syo was convinced he dreamt it, having been startled awake. 

Was it louder than before? It seemed louder. What could cause that sort of noise anyway? Other than a ghost, of course. But even if it was a ghost, it was testing a tired Syo’s patience, which was something Syo didn’t have enough of even while fully awake.

That led to Syo standing in front of the closet doors. Natsuki wasn’t even here, so there would be no harm in taking a quick peak, right? His hand was on the doorknobs now, it’s best to do this sort of thing fast, right?

Syo flung the doors open. His vision went black.

 

He was drowning.

What the hell did Natsuki have in his closet? 

It was overwhelming. Whatever it was had pushed Syo down and was holding him down. He could barely move and boy, was he squirming. God, was he going to die like this? Screaming, on the ground, and in his pajamas?

Everything was dark. His legs were pinned and Syo realized that he could barely move them. They were too heavy to lift. Every time he moved his arms, trying to shove whatever what was on top of him away, they were just met with fuzzy resistance. 

He really was going to die like this, wasn’t he?

Was it getting harder to breathe? His heart, already jump started by the initial shock, was thumping. Each beat reverberated throughout his entire body. Syo tried to twist in an effort to free himself and to get more oxygen into him.

Then, Syo’s world was illuminated. There were spots of light that Syo reached out for. It was so close, he could nearly grasp it. He clawed his way up to the surface and was meet with red eyes blinking down at him.

“Syo!?”

“Otoya?!”

What was Otoya doing in his room!?

It wasn’t just Otoya either. Tokiya, Masato, and Ren were looking down at him too. The three of them stood in the doorway, the door was wide open likely as a result of Otoya’s entry. 

It was only then that Syo realized what he was sitting in. There were so many of them. Really, he should have known. This was Natsuki after all. He couldn’t keep all of them on his bed.

Piyo-chan plushies.

Syo was going to murder him when he got back.

 

“Ah, Syo-chan! I heard you had a little accident?” These were Natsuki’s first words once he returned. They were much too light for someone who thought he held very little accountability for what happened.

The steam was practically rising off Syo’s head. “You and your Piyo-chan!” An accusatory finger was pointed in the tall blond’s direction. “Your passion for that chicken has gone too far!”

Natsuki gasped. “Piyo-chan isn’t a chicken! It’s a—“

“I was buried under all of your plushies! I could have died!” Always the dramatic actor, Syo.

Ren snorted from across the table. “You were making too much noise to be dead. That’s how we found you in the first place.” He waved his hand to dismiss Syo’s claims of a near death experience featuring Piyo-chan.

(“Did something happen?” Cecil tiled his head to the side in confusion.

“Syo was nearly buried alive by Piyo-chan.” Otoya thought he was being helpful but instead he gave Cecil a rather frightening mental image due to a failure to fully explain the situation.

“But it seemed so cute…”)

“I feared for my life!!” Syo defended himself. “It was dark and I didn’t know what was going on!” 

A hum sounded from another seat at the table. “It is true that you could have come away with an injury to your legs. That might have left you unable to do any upcoming work.” Tokiya was referencing the fact that the closet shelving had collapsed under the sheer weight of all of the stuffed animals. When Syo had opened the door, the metal shelving had fallen on his legs.

Syo jumped right on that bandwagon to make his case. “See! See!” Tokiya’s logic was never one to be argued with. 

The absolutely devious expression Ren had on his face should have let Syo know that he was about to say something that would absolutely get on his nerves.

“Maybe you’re just a chick magnet.”

Complete silence fell over the table as Ren’s words sunk in.

Natsuki, in the middle of apologizing to Syo, had to hold Syo back from climbing over the table and giving Ren a piece of his mind (with his fists).

**Author's Note:**

> I recently installed a closet organizer but all it did was provide a home for all my stuffed animals. Since there was a weight restriction, I got to thinking.
> 
> I am almost surprised that I didn't make them all fall onto Toki. Next time.
> 
> I love Ren and Syo's dynamic and I should write more of it.


End file.
